


SliverLord mafia

by KatherineQueenwrites0613



Category: mafia i have no clue
Genre: Alphabet Mafia, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, F/F, F/M, FBI, Female Protagonist, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mafia Boss, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineQueenwrites0613/pseuds/KatherineQueenwrites0613
Summary: A young FBI Agent is standing over a dead body right now wondering how her life has gotten to this point she was a top of a ranks top of her class top of everything.
Relationships: Kathrine sliverLord, Lemon - Relationship, OC/OC, Original Female Character/ Original Female character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Smut - Relationship, mafia - Relationship, murder - Relationship, my chaer
Kudos: 1





	SliverLord mafia

A young FBI Agent is standing over a dead body right now wondering how her life has gotten to this point she was a top of a ranks top of her class top of everything. She's never imagined this or has she As long as she remembered she always followed her friend around.. I'm standing over the dead body of my best friend .we were always close she was trouble.  
I never thought about my life up until this point how it all went wrong, I was just about to get a promotion. But now I plan to Murder my friend killers as I introduce myself to you. I'm walking down the street with my gun in hand.I have just ping the location of the people who did this. I'm now walking up to the door kicking it open.   
Then everything goes black.

I look down at my hands they're Stained with wet sticky thick blood I want to throw up. the body's ...  
My gun is scattered halfway across the room. In my left hand is in knife that is covered in blood. The dark red liquid drips on the floor. All of a sudden a man he was much older than me burst into the room he looks around in shock. Then his eyes lock onto mine at me before he could say anything a redhead rushes in after him. She looks at me, then looks to the floor then looks to the knife then back at me this happens for a couple of minutes. before the man said "who will you." I could probably braid his short hair says.  
“what have you done?”I burst out laughing hysterically like a mad person “what have I done.”  
what have I done!

"I have killed almost every single person in this room because they have killed the one person I cared more then life itself. They took her away from me.Like they did my sister, and they did my mother and my Father . I will end you too if you decide to stand in my way.” I say still chuckling. 

Shit kid what have you done ?” the The mysterious man says. ''I have kept the people who killed my best friend so what do you mean what have I done.' "Those people you Killed and the red and black shirt was our boss we are assassins." "Boss assassins what I don't get it you see kid we work for the mafia you killed our boss who we work for." the mysterious woman said "okay, okay hold up a second so you mean to tell me that I just killed 15 people plus a Mafia Boss. I mean I wasn't even expecting to - wait a second a Mafia Boss supposed to be ruthless and like I can kill you at any second type of person. " cause I'm just sure I just shot him dead he didn't see it to." Then i stab everyone in the room Well shit I'm fucked."so let me guess now you're going to kill me because I killed your boss oh my God I killed 15 people. I;m a FBI agent who's going to get a promotion tomorrow". i'm a person who just killed 15 people. I killed 15 people what the hell was I thinking over my friends dead body fuck.” Well we are not turning you in if that what's is on your mind please do not worry about this we will clean this mess up quickly. ”Red call the boys we are going to need to clean this place up and well also need to teach her everything as well as we can. “Call rogers he will help now that baster is dead. The man yelled to the redhead “what's your name princess. The man asked “ Katherine SliverLord.”


End file.
